transformaniainfofandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Enemies '-' When traveling through the town of Sunnyglade ''players will not only encounter other player who may want to put up a fight but also some AI enemies. These enemies come in different levels and can be hard to take down alone if not prepared. Often the AI enemy will have no problem turning a player into clothing, a accessory, or even a pet so it is recommended you fight them with a friend or avoid them if your a very low level. '''Average levels:' 1 - 9 Info: '''Psychopathic Spellslingers are mages who have let their power go to their head and will attack others on sight no matter what the odds. Careful if you choose to pick a fight; these mages WILL hold a grudge and pursue their targets as long as they have legs to move with or someone else steals their attention and invokes their wrath. However, once defeated, these mages will never struggle out of their new forms, able to find the peace they could not achieve in animate life, making for loyal clothing and accessories if a bit boring. Stronger spellslingers will come to the town as the round progresses. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Mini Bosses - '''As a player progress through the game the player will find high level enemies in different Main locations. These bosses tend to be a lot harder than the average enemy and often require a few people, a high level, and mainly good items and gear to take down. (will be updated soon) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Main Bosses - '''These enemy tend to be the highest level in the game and require a lot of people to take them down (bosses are designed for team effort). A boss by all cost can not be taken down alone as this will tend to fail or even back fire on the player. However up a bosses defeat major rewards will be given out. * '''Brother Lujako and Sister Lujienne Seekshadow: ''two agents of the shadow Seekshadow thieves' guild. More interested in money than conquest, this rat thief duo will steal from the wealthiest mages in town. Be careful though; these two thieves are friends and the remaining thief will not be too happy should their companion be transformed into an item or pet!'' Stats (will be updated soon) * ''Aunt' Donna Milton: '''a powerful sorceress with a striking resemblance to Circe of the Homer's "The Odyssey." Although peaceful if left alone, she will attempt to dominate all who dare attack her by transforming them into anthro dogs (pet form) '''Stats '(will be updated soon) * 'Lord 'Tesereal' Valentine: '''a powerful vampire who lords over the Valentine castle. He won't leave his castle to chase down any new victims, but all who dare approach will quickly find themselves joining the ranks of vampires and vampires who dare challenge him may end up as his soul-posessing swords. '''Stats '(will be updated soon) * 'Lady Lovebringer, PHD: '''a scientist who seeks to end mankind by transforming every last sentient being on the planet into her army of bimbonic soldiers by spreading a virus that can spontaneously transform infected victims into bimbos who will spread the infection further against their own will. Luckily the Center for Transformation Control and Prevention will airdrop cures for the virus around town which will aid in bringing her down. '''Stats '(will be updated soon) * 'The Brisby Sisters: '''a pair of feuding mice who have had an argument and are trying to enlist the spellslingers about town to transform the other into a a body that will see things in a different way. It's the ultimate Nerd vs Bimbo showdown. Generally these sisters are harmless enough and remain where they are, preferring spellslingers do their dirty work form them '''Stats '(will be updated soon) * 'Narcissa the Exiled: '''a sister of the Winston Grove who has betrayed her kin. She despises any forms other than her corrupted fae kin and will turn anyone she meets into forms more to her liking such as fairies or trees, depending on her mood. If you attack her, however, she will be particularly angered and seek to turn you into a mere harmless flower '''Stats '(will be updated soon)